Amy Rose (IDW)
|Płeć=Kobieta |Twórcarealny= *Naoto Ōshima *Kazuyuki Hoshino |Rasa=Jeż |Wiek=12 |Oczy=Zielone |Wzrost=90 cm |Waga=Nieznana |Futro=Różowe |Skóra=Kremowa |Ubiór= *Czerwono-biała sukienka *Czerwono-białe buty *Czerwona opaska na włosy *Białe rękawiczki *Złote bransolety |Ataki=Croquette Bomber (przy wsparciu Sonica) |Zdolności = *Korzystanie z Piko Piko Hammera *Umiejętności strategiczne |Przynależność = Resistance |Lubi=Sonica }} Amy Rose – postać pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to różowa kobieta-jeż, deklarująca się jako dziewczyna światowej sławy bohatera - Sonica. Amy jest doświadczoną organizatorką w szeregach Resistance. Jej główną bronią jest charakterystyczny Piko Piko Hammer. Historia Przeszłość Amy była uczestniczką wielu przygód Sonica i często walczyła u jego boku. Przeznaczenie doprowadziło do jej zakochania się w niebieskim jeżu. Amy wielokrotnie biegła za Soniciem i próbowała mu zaimponować. Podczas ostatniej walki z Doktorem Eggmanem, wielu myślało że Sonic zginął. Amy dołączyła wtedy do Resistance, aby stawić opór siłom Eggmana. Ostatecznie Sonic został uratowany, a Amy pomogła w ocaleniu świata. Po tych wydarzeniach Doktor Eggman przepadł bez śladu. Amy pozostała w Resistance, aby pomóc w porządkowaniu planety po wojnie. Fallout thumb|left|Amy znajduje Sonica W Sonic the Hedgehog #2 do Amy dotarły wieści o uratowaniu przez Sonica i Tailsa jednego z miast. Później otrzymała informację o ataku Death Craba na pobliskie miasteczko. Dziewczyna ruszyła na pomoc i dotarła w samą porę by dobić mechanicznego kraba, którego wcześniej mocno poturbował Sonic. Amy próbowała przekonać niebieskiego jeża by dołączył ponownie do Resistance i pomógł w sprzątaniu świata z szalejących wszędzie Badników. Sonic jednak nie zgadzał się, argumentując to swoim stylem życia i domniemaniami, że ktoś przejął kontrolę nad robotami i prowadzi je do bardziej zorganizowanych ataków. Później Amy i Sonic dowiedzieli się o zbliżających się z drugiej strony miasteczka robotach. Amy przygotowała żołnierzy i ochotników z Resistance do odparcia ataku. Pierwsza fala została szybko wyeliminowana. Amy przedstawiła potem Sonicowi plan, który polegał na znalezieniu miejsca z którego przychodzą badniki. Amy i Sonic przedarli się przez nadchodzące roboty i znaleźli Blowfish Transporter, który Sonic zniszczył po odbiciu z młotka Amy. Po tym jak roboty zostały pokonane, Amy poinformowała Sonica że w wiosce niedaleko znajduje się Knuckles, który może potrzebować jego pomocy. Sonic ruszył w wyznaczonym kierunku. Amy z kolei została w miasteczku, aby pomagać w naprawie zniszczeń. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|Amy i jej przyjaciele w bazie Resistance W Sonic the Hedgehog #7 Amy i Knuckles dowiedzieli się od Sonica i Tailsa, że Neo Metal Sonic przejął władzę w Imperium Eggmana. Amy postanowiła pomóc w odkryciu planu, który robot zamierzał zrealizować, angażując w poszukiwania całe Resistance. W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Amy zauważyła, że Knuckles odebrał sygnały od Głównego Szmaragdu. Była przekonana, że klejnot był bezpieczny na Anielskiej Wyspie. Lecz po chwili Sonic i Silver skontaktowali się z nią i Knucklesem, informując o planie Neo Metal Sonica. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|left|Amy prowadzi Resistance do bitwy W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Amy i jej przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. Amy opracowała plan, dzieląc bohaterów na trzy drużyny: pierwsza i druga miały zająć się Egg Fleet, a trzecia stanęłaby do walki z Neo Metal Soniciem i odzyskałaby Główny Szmaragd. Amy zaproponowała również Blaze, aby wzięła udział w ataku na flotę jako Burning Blaze. W trakcie lotu na wyspę Amy zapewniła Blaze, że ich nowa towarzyszka, Whisper, jest godna zaufania. Zauważyła w niej również podobieństwa do kotki. Na koniec podniosła Blaze na duchu, mówiąc aby się nie martwiła. Kiedy Egg Fleet ostrzeliwała statek bohaterów, Amy udała się do Tailsa, mówiąc mu aby uciekali. Amy i jej przyjaciele wyskoczyli ze statku tuż przed jego rozbiciem się. Po wylądowaniu w dżungli Amy wysłała Chaotix i Silvera do ataku na flotę, Rouge do zniszczenia dział, a Whisper i Tangle do osłaniania Tailsa. Była również zirytowana tym, że Shadow zniknął i nie zamierzał słuchać rozkazów. Amy również wzięła udział w walce z Egg Fleet i jej obrońcami. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Amy walczyła u boku Tailsa, który jednak był niezadowolony z braku postępów. Amy kazała Silverowi osłaniać lisa, podczas gdy ten miał wykonywać swój plan. Tails przechwycił jeden ze statków Egg Fleet i zniszczył resztę floty, razem ze skrzydłem na którym stacjonowała. Amy została bezpiecznie zabrana ze skrzydła przez Rouge i dostarczona na statek Egg Fleet. Tam dowiedziała się, że Shadow oddzielił się od grupy, aby stanąć do walki z Neo Metal Soniciem. Amy wydawało się, że jego wsparcie może okazać się przydatne dla Sonica i Knucklesa. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Amy pomogła Tangle wciągnąć Blaze na pokład statku. Poinformowała ją również, że skoro Anielska Wyspa spada, to coś musiało się stać z Głównym Szmaragdem. Później dowiedziała się od Knucklesa, że będzie mu potrzebne wsparcie Burning Blaze w walce z Master Overlordem. Niestety Blaze zużyła już transformację. Amy otrzymała potem od Vectora powiadomienie, aby zebrała wszystkich na pokładzie. Później dowiedziała się od Knucklesa o planie niebieskiego jeża. Kiedy Sonic walczył z Master Overlordem, Amy poprowadziła Resistance do walki z wielkim robotem. Poprosiła wtedy Sonica, aby pomógł im w walce, dając Tailsowi szansę na ustawienie statku do szarży. Amy pomagała następnie Chaotix w niszczeniu skrzydeł Master Overlorda. Kiedy robot zrzucił wszystkich bohaterów z siebie, Amy spadała z Vectorem, próbując ocalić Tangle. Ostatecznie wszyscy zostali złapani przez Silvera. Ostatecznie Master Overlord został zniszczony, a Główny Szmaragd odzyskany. Po bitwie Amy zapewniła podekscytowaną Tangle, że ona i jej przyjaciele biorą udział w takich wydarzeniach dość często. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Amy przeprowadzała spis towarów, jakie zostały w ładowni statku Egg Fleet. Była zadowolona z ich ilości, oraz stanu. Sonic poinformował ją jednak, że Knuckles rozwiązał Resistance, na co dziewczyna zareagowała z rozczarowaniem. Później przyszli do niej Chaotix, domagając się wynagrodzenia za rozwiązanie sprawy Eggmana i tego, kto się pod niego podszywał. Amy została sama, aby rozwiązać problem z zapłatą. Później odleciała razem z resztą przyjaciół na statku Egg Fleet. Infection thumb|Amy i Sonic walczą z maszyną Rougha i Tumble'a W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Amy wróciła do pomagania innym i stała się członkinią nowej organizacji - Restoration. W Sonic the Hedgehog #14 Sonic przyprowadził do Restoration HQ nieprzytomnego Silvera. Kiedy srebrny jeż ocknął się w łóżku, Amy poleciła mu zostać do czasu aż odzyska siły. Następnie dowiedziała się od Sonica, że Eggman wrócił z nowym planem, a jego asystent, Doktor Starline, zniknął bez śladu po ostatniej walce. Amy zasugerowała Sonicowi, aby sprawdzić niestrzeżoną bazę Eggmana i włamać się do jej systemu, aby odkryć położenie złego naukowca. Sonic ochoczo przyjął plan i zaproponował Amy, by jako główna pomysłodawczyni zabrała się razem z nim. Dziewczyna nie odmówiła i udała się razem z nim na wyprawę. W Sonic the Hedgehog #15 Amy zaprowadziła Sonica do bazy w Echo Mine, gdzie odkryli stary komputer Eggmana. Amy udało się uruchomić generator mocy i włamać do Eggnetu, odkrywając częściowo plany doktora. Ukazywały one jego nową broń i nieznany ładunek, który miała przewozić. Zanim Amy dowiedziała się więcej, komputer został zniszczony przez czołg ze świdrem i działami, którym przyjechali Rough i Tumble. Amy próbowała zniszczyć ich wiertło Piko Piko Hammerem, ale uderzenie okazało się nieskuteczne. Sonic zabrał ją przez korytarze kopalni, aż dotarli do pierścieniowej groty z przepaścią pośrodku. Postanowili wykorzystać wąską podłogę w jaskini do pokonania przeciwników. Kiedy Rough i Tumble się zjawili, Sonic pobiegł z Amy na tyły ich czołgu. Następnie wyrzucił dziewczynę, i ta zniszczyła kokpit, w którym siedział Tumble. Po tym jak Sonic uderzył w gąsienice czołgu, maszyna runęła do przepaści, ale Rough i Tumble przetrwali, a następnie uruchomi swoje plecaki. Wytrysła z nich gęsta, metaliczna substancja, która zamieniła ich w Zomboty. Amy walczyła z Roughem i kiedy uderzyła go swoim młotkiem, ten się rozpadł. Amy była wystraszona, ale jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyła ją natychmiastowo regeneracja Rougha. Ostatecznie Sonic zrzucił obu przeciwników do przepaści i pokazał przerażonej Amy ślady Metal Virusa, które go pokryły i zaczęły rozprzestrzeniać infekcję. Sonic pobiegł do Tailsa, a Amy sama wróciła do Restoration HQ, czekając aż niebieski jeż poinformuje ją o swoim stanie. Crisis City thumb|left|Amy pracująca w Restoration HQ podczas kryzysu z Metal Virusem W Sonic the Hedgehog #17 Amy przebywała w Restoration HQ gdzie zajmowała się papierkową robotą. Otrzymała nagle telefon od Vectora, który prosił o przysłanie statku ratunkowego i wsparcia do Seaside City, które zostało zaatakowane przez Zomboty. Amy wysłała Battleship i rozesłała informację do wszystkich w okolicy, licząc na to że Sonic dowie się o wszystkim. W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Amy była zajęta odbieraniem połączeń i koordynowaniem akcji ratunkowych oraz poszukiwawczych prowadzonych przez Restoration. Poprosiła także Sonica, aby przyszedł do jej biura, gdyż chciała się upewnić że wszystko z nim w porządku. Ich pogawędkę przerwały jednak nagłe komunikaty o zaginięciach drużyn, które prowadziła Amy. Dziewczyna była pochłonięta przez dynamicznie zmieniającą się sytuację i nie miała już czasu dla Sonica. The Last Minute thumb|Amy ratuje Cream przed Zombotami W Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Amy skontaktowała się z Tailsem, który znajdował się w swoim laboratorium w Central City, gdzie pracował nad lekarstwem na Metal Virus. Amy obiecała lisowi przysłać statki ratunkowe, które mogłyby potem zabrać jego i cywili z miasta. Niedługo potem roztrzęsiona Amy przyleciała do Central City na pokładzie jedynego statku, który ocalał z Restoration HQ. Amy wyjaśniła potem Tailsowi, że kwatera główna Restoration padła pod naporem Zombotów, a wraz z nią niemal wszyscy którzy znajdowali się w środku. W Sonic the Hedgehog #22 wydarzenia z poprzedniego numeru zostały przedstawione z perspektywy Restoration HQ. Amy analizowała sytuację każdego ze sprzymierzeńców Restoration HQ, co zaczęło ją męczyć. Cream jednak poprawiła jej humor swoją postawą, oraz przynosząc jej ciastka. Wtedy też Tails zadzwonił by skontaktować się z Amy. Po jakimś czasie dziewczyna wróciła do pracy, kiedy nagle przerwał jej alarm. Do biura Amy wrzuconyn został Gemerl, popchnięty przez Zombota. Amy odepchnęła Zombota swoim młotem i dowiedziała się od Gemerla, że w HQ znalazły się Zomboty. Amy wysłała Gemerla aby zabrał Omegę, zabezpieczył latające statki i skanował wszystkich, którzy będą na nie ewakuowani. Amy wzięła następnie młotek i ruszyła do walki z Zombotami, odtrącając wiele z nich. Jednakże musiała przerwać, gdy dostrzegła Cream i Vanillę w niebezpieczeństwie. Na prośbę Vanilli, Amy zabrała Cream z dala od Zombotów, ale nie udało jej się wrócić po Vanillę. Po tym jak Amy dotarła na statek, oddała Cream w ręce Gemerla. Dowiedziała się również, że tylko jednemu pilotowi udało się wydostać cało z tłumu Zombotów. Jakiś czas później Amy widziała także, jak Vector łapie Charmy'ego-Zombota i udaje się w tłum Zombotów, ze względu na swoją infekcję. Ostatecznie Amy i garstka ocalałych odlecieli z HQ i dotarli do Central City, skąd zabrali Tailsa, Tangle i Whisper oraz kolejną grupę. Amy poinformowała także o upadku HQ, co zszokowało Tailsa, ponieważ stracił swój komputer i teraz Sonic był ich ostatnią nadzieją na znalezienie lekarstwa. thumb|left|Amy informująca Sonica o ewakuacji Spiral Hill Village W Sonic the Hedgehog #23 Amy zadzwoniła do Sonica, informując go o ostatnich wydarzeniach i przekazując, że będą potrzebowali pomocy w ewakuacji Spiral Hill Village, która została zaataakowana przez Zomboty. W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Amy i Gemerl pilnowali statku ratunkowego w Spiral Hill Village, koordynując także akcję ratunkową. Wkrótce zjawił się Sonic i Amy poinformowała go o stanie ewakuacji oraz stanie Cream, która była przygnębiona po stracie matki. Poprosiła także o pomoc w odciągnięciu Zombotów gdy będą startować, ponieważ gdy zaczną to całe hordy mogą się na nich rzucić. Po tym jak okazało się że bio-skaner Sonica został zniszczony, Amy pocieszyła Tailsa i poprosiła go aby sprowadził Whisper z powrotem, podczas gdy Sonic miał znaleźć Tangle. Po tym jak obaj wyruszyli, Gemerl poinformował Amy o tym że przeskanował Sonica i doszedł do wniosku, że szybkość jeża traci zdolność do zatrzymywania Metal Virusa. Po tym jak Sonic wrócił, przekazał bohaterom że Tangle musiała zostać i zająć się Zombotami, gdyż już została dotknięta infekcją. Whisper wściekła się wtedy i chciała ruszyć na pomoc. Amy próbowała ją odciągnąć i prosiła Sonica o pomoc, ale ostatecznie Wispy pomogły jej zaciągnąć Whisper na pokład odlatującego statku. Charakterystyka Osobowość Amy jest pogodną i zakochaną w Sonicu dziewczyną. Stara się mu za wszelką cenę zaimponować, lecz jeż często nie odwzajemnia jej uczucia i lekceważy ją. Mimo wszystko Amy stara się jak może i kocha Sonica takim jakim jest. Nie chce go zmieniać. Amy jest również bardzo zaangażowana w swoją misję i chce ją wypełnić jak najlepiej. Nie lubi gdy coś nie idzie po jej myśli. Stara się jednak zachować spokój i dążyć do własnych przekonań. Wygląd Amy jest różową jeżycą z zielonymi oczami i brzoskwiniową skórą na ustach i rękach. W przeciwieństwie do innych jeży, jej kolce nie są zadarte w górę i opadają w dół jak zwykłe włosy. Amy nosi na sobie czerwoną sukienkę z białymi wykończeniami, czerwoną opaskę na włosy, długie czerwono-białe buty, oraz białe rękawiczki ze złotymi bransoletami. Moce i umiejętności Amy jest zdolną wojowniczką. W walce posługuje się Piko Piko Hammerem - wielkim młotkiem który pozwala jej miażdżyć nawet najsilniejszych przeciwników. Amy może również odbijać inne postacie za pomocą młotka, zmieniając je w żywe pociski. Doświadczenie zdobyte w Resistance zapewniło jej zdolności przywódcze, organizacyjne i umiejętności strategiczne, przydatne w prowadzeniu bitew. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW